


If Nobody Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What if nobody comes?"Every time one of the Pines family members asked this question, and every time they had it answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of writing style practice. Very vague, but I hope you understand which character is asking and which one is answering.

“What if nobody comes?” the Freak whispered, crouching behind a dumpster in a litter-filled alley in New Jersey.

“If nobody comes,” the Hero replied with a comforting touch, “I’ll fight for you.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Student mumbled the night before the Big Day.

“If nobody comes,” the Hero replied, staring at the underside of the top bunk bed, “I’ll sail away with you.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Outcast asked to the ceiling of his car.

_ If nobody comes, _ the Conscience replied, saving him from the inside of his head,  _ I will guide you. _

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Adventurer demanded to the Being in his Mind the day after he summoned an assistant.

“If nobody comes,” the Being replied, moving his chess piece  _ just so, _ “at least you still have me.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Lost One asked himself, mailing the postcard to New Mexico.

_ If nobody comes, _ his Thoughts replied,  _ then you are alone. _

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” screamed the Screw-Up, kicking the inverted triangular monolith.

“If nobody comes,” the eyes and the hearts of the Children said 30 years in the future, “at least you will have us.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Cause asked himself, his golden form melting away.

“If nobody comes,” the Beast replied, his one Eye sneering maliciously, “then it’s your own fault.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” asked the Friends and the Family of the conman in the field.

“If nobody comes,” said their Hearts and their Minds, “at least he saved us all.”

* * *

“What if nobody comes?” the Children asked, the day of their thirteenth birthday.

“Of course everyone will come,” the Grunkles replied, smiling gently and kindly at their Niblings, “you know we all love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kindness or concrit in the comments!


End file.
